


Today, it's you

by xxxshuaholic (meclanitea)



Series: Falling For U [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/xxxshuaholic
Summary: Today, Jun gets married





	Today, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I thought of one day randomly, and I got excited about the idea.

 

Today, Jun gets married.

 

 

 

Wonwoo walks down the aisle as calmly as he can. He can feel all the jitters in his body, unsettling his heart, and he tries to get it all out by tapping at his own hands. He hasn’t been prepared for this day if he’s honest.

The engagement was announced a year ago but that doesn’t mean Wonwoo is ready now.

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever really be ready, but he has to shake off the nerves for today. Today is for Jun and Wonwoo won’t let him down.

Wonwoo still can’t believe it.

 

It’s as if it were only yesterday that he had met Jun by chance. He was at the library as usual, looking for that special cat encyclopedia the shelter recommended him.

“Do you have “The Unofficial Guide to Cats”?”

Wonwoo had been surprised that someone had asked the same question as him at the same time. He turned his head towards the voice, and had locked eyes with Jun. His life has never been the same since.

Wonwoo didn’t fall for Jun in that split second of weird eye contact with a fellow cat lover.

No, Wonwoo fell slowly.

It maybe started with the way Jun’s eyes would shine when he talked about the novels he’s read or the games he’s played or how his brother was growing up to be such a good kid. It maybe started with the casual hang-outs at the library turning into meet-ups at the park or at a cafe or pretty much anywhere. It maybe started when he realized how charming and innocent and child-like his friend could be, while at the same time, look sinful as hell when he wanted to. It maybe started when he and Jun has their first sleepover and talked about their fears and insecurities and Wonwoo had never felt so comfortable being vulnerable with anyone else.

In the small, unseeming, quiet moments, that’s when Wonwoo fell in love.

His grip on his arm tightens.

Wonwoo hears the sound of the doors opening.

 

 

 

At the entryway of the hall, underneath an arc full of flowers, is where Jun appears.

 

 

 

Jun looks beautiful. Wonwoo feels his eyes about to water. He doesn’t think he’ll ever meet such a beautiful person again, inside and out. Jun's soft large eyes are sparkling. Wonwoo can tell that Jun is holding the giggles in.

 

 

 

Today, Jun gets married.

 

 

 

Today, Jun walks down the aisle in a white suit and baby blue tie. All eyes are on him as he meets his parents and kisses them on both cheeks. He links arms with both of them and they continue walking along the pathway of flowers.

Wonwoo sees people in the crowd have began to sob.

The other groom himself has his eyes glistening and briefly rubs at them.

Wonwoo feels like his heart will beat out of his body at any second. He hears the drumming in his ears and he bites his lower lip.

Jun reaches the altar and looks at the man beside him ever so fondly.

Wonwoo looks at Jun and he feels like he can never love anyone else as much as this ever again.

 

 

 

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of our beloved Wen Junhui and Joshua Hong.”

 

 

 

Today, Jun gets married to Joshua.

 

 

 

Wonwoo is the one who had introduced Joshua to Jun. He had made a comment that one of his favorite hyung had starting working at their library and that Jun should treat him nicely because Joshua was one of the best people Wonwoo knew.

They got along well.

They got along really well.

The first time Joshua takes Jun on a date, Wonwoo spends the whole night hoping Jun would text him that Jun and Joshua weren’t compatible romantically and they’ve just decided to stay as friends. Instead, the next day, Jun raves in his messages how he’s excited for the next one.

It was then that Wonwoo knew he should have given up. He knew that he’ll only be hurt from now on if he continued.

But then Wonwoo would see Jun’s smile. He would hear Jun’s laugh. He would have Jun still pour out his feelings to Wonwoo because they were best friends and that’s just what best friends did.

And eventually 6 months of dating turned into a year, and a year turned into two, and that turned into a very simple but heartfelt proposal that Wonwoo had even been a part of.

And now, they have today.

 

 

 

Today, Wonwoo watches Jun get married.

 

 

 

Today, Wonwoo is in the crowd, holding himself back from choking on his tears.

 

 

 

Today, Wonwoo watches as Jun says his vows alongside his friend.

 

 

 

Today, Jun gets married to the love of his life.

 

 

 

And today, Wonwoo’s heart breaks.

 

 

 

There is only one comfort in Wonwoo’s heart: maybe in another universe or another lifetime, Jun would choose him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, lol.
> 
> I know it's cliche but I wanted to get this out there~
> 
> Disclaimer: This wasn't made with the Jollibee cm in mind but it might have been a subconscious thing at work.


End file.
